doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Óscar Flores
rightÓscar Diego Flores López 'es un actor, director, traductor y adaptador de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por su capacidad para abarcar diferentes tipos de voces. En reconocido por ser la voz de Número 1 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Lazlo en El campamento de Lazlo, el Rey Helado en Hora de aventura, Shino Aburame en Naruto, Albóndiga en Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Virgil Hawkins en Static Shock, Profesor I.Q. en Duck Dodgers y Eddy (2ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Filmografía Series animadas 'Tom Kenny *Douglas E. Mordecai III (temp. 4) en El laboratorio de Dexter *Jonathan Carnahan en La momia: la serie animada *Frenos / James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Banano (un ep.) en El campamento de Lazlo *Rey Helado / Simon Petrikov / Starchy (temps. 1-2) / Hombre mágico (temp. 1) / Papá de la Princesa Grumosa (temp. 1) / Brad en Hora de aventura *Capitán América (1ª temp.) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes Dee Bradley Baker *Insectoide en Ben 10 *Mono Araña / Goopen / Diamante/ Eco Eco (un capítulo) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Mono Araña / Mono Araña Supremo / Muy Grande / Muy Grande Supremo / Cuatrobrazos / Insectoide / Nanomech (ep. 19) / Fuego (ep. 50) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Insectoide / Goop / Crashhopper (ep. 37) en Ben 10: Omniverse Phil LaMarr *Virgil Hawkins (Static Shock) en Static Shock *Ethan "Goma de mascar" Tate (3era Voz) en Futurama *Chomly en Mixels Rob Paulsen *Pierre en El laboratorio de Dexter *Rev Ruuner en Loonatics Unleashed Simon Pegg * James Reech en J.I.N. * DFT-90 "Daft 1" en Robot Rabbits Otros *Número 1 (Miguelón) / Malvadolescente / Número 65.3 (1ª voz) / James "Jimmy" Nixon / McGarfield (ex-presidente de 4ª grado) (1ª voz) / Número 74.239 (1ª voz) / Número 13 / Sr. John Wink (2ª voz) / Voces diversas en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Lazlo / Chef Heimlich McMuesli (algunos episodios) / Dave (algunos episodios) / Voces adicionales en El campamento de Lazlo *Fantasmatico / El Terhor (Zs'Skayr), Materia Gris / Cuatrobrazos / Diamante (ep. 1) / Muy Grande / JT / Insertos (1ª temp.) / Acuático (1ª temporada) / Voces adicionales en Ben 10 *DNAliens / Muy Grande (3ª temporada) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Conducto Edwards (ep. 50) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Cuatrobrazos / Diamante / Materia Gris (2ª voz) / Albedo Supremo / Eatle / Muy Grande / Fantasmático / El Terhor (Zs'Skayr) / Blitzwolfer / Crujo en Ben 10: Omniverse *As Geco en Turbo FAST *Philiph (Peri) (temporada 18) en Los Simpson *Perry (en ocasiones) / Luc Robitaille en Phineas y Ferb *Septimus Severus / Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Narrador en Robotboy *Eddy (2ª voz) / Edd (4ª temp. una frase, 5ª temp. 2 eps.) en Ed, Edd & Eddy *Palomo mensajero substituto / Icilistín / Loro enviado por el General / Dueño de estación de combustible en El escuadrón diabólico *Él (2ª voz) / Big Ben / Mopo "Mopey" Popo / Monstruo del café / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Prof. I.Q. Hi en Duck Dodgers *Bruce Banner en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Bruce Banner en Marvel Mash-Up *Albóndiga (Meatwad) en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Nelson Nerd en Descontrol *Insertos / Presentador / Conejo Stix / Charlie Brown / Pitufo Genio / Goku / Michael Jackson / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Insertos (temps. 1-2) / Lenny / Key-per / Mago Oscuro / Hombre de Negocios / Miedo de Finn / Bella Noche / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Los Avispones (1ª voz), voces diversas en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Zeng en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Beau en El laboratorio de Dexter *Empleado de renta de peliculas en Invasor Zim *Tomate (temp 2ª-4ª) en Condorito *Invitado de la fiesta de Brad / Jugador de fútbol en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Rey Helado (ep. 83) / Insertos (eps. 40-43) / Wolverine / Phineas Flynn / Sikowitz / Shaggy Rogers / Brad Pitt / Charlie Kenton / Rayman / Ethan Hunt / Hulk / Al Pacino / Bilbo Bolsón / Hal Jordan / Cíclope / Voces adicionales en MAD *Sever en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Gustave le Grand / Mulia Mild en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Kit Fisto / General Grievous (un cap.) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Dylan / Bufón Llorón en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *El Esqueleto Nuckal en Ninjago : Maestros del Spinjitzu (Temporada 1) *Alvin en ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas *Encargado de Zona de Ayuda a Computadoras #1 / Motociclista / Guardia / Papá Músculo / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Pal.0 / Santa Claus en Tío Grandpa *Polar en Escandalosos *Tailgate en Transformers: Prime *Pasante en El principito (serie animada) *Scooby-Doo / Insertos en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Profesor Pamplemoose en Secuaces *DFT-89 "Daft 1" en Robot Rabbits *Presentación en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) en Futurama *Voces adicionales en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Voces adicionales en Los calamareños *Voces adicionales en Los Sábados Secretos *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo *Voces adicionales en Las locuras de Andy *Voces adicionales en Planeta X *Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos Película James Marsden *Scott Summers / Cíclope en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Fred O'Hare en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Diggs en Como Perros y Gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Arthur Lewis en La caja (2009) *Scott Summers / Cíclope en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Scott Summers / Cíclope en X-Men 2 (2003) *Scott Summers / Cíclope en X-Men (2000) Justin Long *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Alex en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas (2007) *Bartleby Gaines en Aceptados (2006) Don Cheadle *Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Iron Patriot en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Hugh Lang en El vuelo (2012) *Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Iron Man 2 (2010) *Kenny en Rush Hour 2 (2001) Colin Farrell *Travers Goff en El sueño de Walt (2013) *Jerry en Noche de miedo (2011) *Arturo Bandini en Pregúntale al viento (2006) *Capitán Smith en El nuevo mundo (2005) *Bobby Morrow en Una casa en el fin del mundo (2004) *Alexander en Alexander (2004) Steve Coogan *Octavius en Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) *Pasita en Marmaduke (2010) *Octavius en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Octavius en Una noche en el museo (2006) *Ray Elliot en Mentiras y Coartadas (2006) Jason Statham *Rick Ford en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Ian Shaw en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Ian Shaw en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Lee Christmas en Los indestructibles 2 (Zima/2012) Edward Norton *Henckels en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Randy Ward en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Policía de tráfico en The Invention of Lying (2009) (versión de Universal) *Bruce Banner en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) John Krasinski *Adam Carlson en Una gran esperanza (2012) *Ethan en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Ben Murphy en Licencia para casarse (2007) *Sam Walsh en Soñadoras (2006) Toby Kebbell *Messala en Ben-Hur (2016) (trailer) *Koba en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) *Johnny Quid en RocknRolla (2007) Sean Harris *Solomon Lane en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Santino en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Fifield en Prometeo (2012) Martin Freeman *Bilbo Bolsón en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Bilbo Bolsón en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) *Bilbo Bolsón en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) Benedict Cumberbatch *William Ford en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *Julian Assange en El quinto poder (2013) *Mayor Jamie Stewart en Caballo de guerra (2011) Billy Crudup *Paul en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Musgrave en Misión imposible 3 (2006) *Will Bloom en El gran pez (2003) Ashton Kutcher *Randy en Año nuevo (2011) *Reed Bennet en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Jack Fuller en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) Ewan McGregor *Sr. Green en El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) *El escritor fantasma en El escritor fantasma (2010) (versión de Summit) *Camerlengo Patrick McKenna en Ángeles y demonios (2009) Sacha Baron Cohen *Inspector de estación en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) (trailer) *Brüno en Brüno (Versiòn de Universal - 2009) *Pirelli en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) Joel Edgerton *John Connolly en Pacto criminal (2015) *Charlie en Kinky Boots (2005) Damon Wayans Jr. *Justin Miller en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Detective Fosse en Policias de respuesto (2010) Clifton Collins Jr. *Martin en Trascender (2014) (versión Warner) *Claudio Castillo en I Witness (2003) Matthew McConaughey *Mark Hanna en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Rick Peck en Una guerra de película (2008) Mark Wahlberg *Billy Taggart en Broken City (2013) (3ª versión) *Mickey en Diario de un rebelde (1995) David Oyelowo *Joe "Lightning" Little en Red Tails (2012) *Steven Jacobs en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) J.B. Smoove *Julio en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Flats en Pase libre (2011) RZA *Lamar en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Policía en Aeropuerto en Todo un parto (2010) Terry Crews *Instructor Rodney en Damas en guerra (2011) *Jimmy en El billete ganador (2010) Don Omar *Rico Santos en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Rico Santos en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Sam Rockwell *Doc en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *James Reston Jr. en Frost / Nixon (2008) Usher Raymond *Él mismo en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) *Darrel en Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) Aziz Ansari *Matty en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Randy en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) Jeremy Renner *Jem Coughlin en Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Wood Hite en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) Tommy Flanagan *Lazlo Soot en La ultima carta 2 (2010) *Lazlo Soot en La última carta (2006) Chris Klein *Charlie Nash en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Chris "Oz" Ostreicher en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) James Franco *Scott Smith en Milk (2008) *Dr. Mark Flanner en Noches de tormenta (2008) Tom Everett Scott *Jason Grant en ¡Porque yo lo digo! (2008) *Adam en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) Rob Moran *Doctor en hospital en Tripulación Dave (2008) *Trooper Finneran en Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) Jose Pablo Cantillo *Miguel en Sin rastro alguno (2007) *Oficial Gutierrez en Paranoia (2007) Johnny Knoxville *Él mismo en Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Él mismo en Jackass 2 (2006) Derek Luke *Arian Finch en Leones por corderos (2007) *Patrick Chamusso en Atrapa el fuego (2006) John White *Erik Stifler en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Erik Stifler en American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) Jonathan Rhys Meyers *Maxwell Wallace en August Rush: Escucha tu destino (2007) (versión de Warner) *Elvis Presley en Elvis: Camino a la fama (2005) Armando Riesco *Agente Hendricks en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Agente Hendricks en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Otros *Digger Harkness / Capitán Boomerang (Jai Courtney) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Grafitero (Nate Corddry) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *DS Alec (David Furr) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Calvin Joyner (Kevin Hart) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Michael (Jeremy Sisto) en Del otro lado de la puerta (2016) *Tyrone (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Sr. Geernt (Santino Fontana) en Hermanas (2015) *Travis B. Welker (Jamie Kennedy) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) *Griff (Hannibal Buress) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Andre Waters (Richard T. Jones) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Voces adicionales en Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) *Dr. Dre (Corey Hawkins) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Janson (Aidan Gillen) en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Camionero (Norman Reedus) en Vacaciones (2015) *Orgánico (Angus Sampson) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Nick Manero (Nicholas Turturro) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) *Jeffrey (Matty Finochio) en El regalo prometido 2 (2014) *Jim Vance (David Denman) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Mike (Keegan-Michael Key) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *CASE (Josh Stewart) en Interestelar (2014) *Gary Morris (Richard Armitage) en En el tornado (2014) *Autólico (Rufus Sewell) en Hércules (2014) *Rob (J. Adam Brown) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Tnte. Cmdte. Marcus Waltz (Patrick Sabongui) en Godzilla (2014) *Austin Reilly (Corey Stoll) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión de Universal) *Tubal-Caín joven (Finn Wittrock) en Noé (2014) *Jean Claude Clermont (Jean Dujardin) en Operación monumento (2014) *Sr. Drago (Tom Cavanagh) en El inventor de juegos (2014) (trailer) *Zuriel (Socratis Otto) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (versión Zima) *Constantin (Lenn Kudrjawizki) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Empleado del restaurante 1 y Empleado calvo del restaurante 2 en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Kench Allenby (Josh Lawson) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Paul (Chris Pratt) en Ella (2013) *Nikki Lauda (Daniel Brühl) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Encargado de hotel (Gunnar Helgason) en La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) *Voces adicionales en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Armsby (Garret Dillahunt) en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Gary King (Simon Pegg) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Josh Lambert (Patrick Wilson) en La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 (2013) *Voces adicionales en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Hank LeSoire (Adam Ray) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Eddie Stanky (Jesse Luken) en 42 (2013) *Billy (Max Beesley) en El peón (2013) *Erik (Craig Salisbury) en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *Murphy (Amaury Nolasco) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Detective Frank Giardello (Giovanni Ribisi) en Columbus Circle (2012) *Mathayus (Victor Webster) en El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Sr. De La Cruz (Reggie Lee) y Hombre francés (Richard Arum) en El maestro luchador (2012) *Peter Hood (Wes Bentley) en 12 horas (2012) (2ª versión) *Mike Ackerman (Anthony Mackie) en Al borde del abismo (2012) *Comandante Stone Hopper (Alexander Skarsgård) en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Nicholi Dvorak (Bogdan Uritescu) en Balas cruzadas (2012) *Terence (Erik Betts) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Voces adicionales en Proyecto X (2012) *Productor de reality (Isaiah Mustafa) en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) (trailer 1) *Cuervo (Jim Breuer) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Scrum (Stephen Graham) en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Pete (Brian Petsos) en Damas en guerra (2011) *Ben Chaney (Josh Lucas) en Culpable (2011) *Voces adicionales en J. Edgar (2011) *James (George Faester) en Arthur (2011) *Olav (Jan Gunnar Roise) en La cosa del otro mundo (2011) *Pitufo Fortachón (Gary Basaraba) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Cnel. Takeshi Chikaraishi (Ryu Kohata) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Colton (Rashad Evans) en Encarcelados (2010) (2ª versión) *"Lucky" Ned Pepper (Barry Pepper) en Temple de acero (2010) *Rasul (Koffi Natei), Insertos y Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Anthony "Tony" Janecowski / The Mechanic (Logan Marshall-Green) en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Stephen Stills (Mark Webber) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Caldwell (Ron Livingston) en Una cena para tontos (2010) *Theo (Chris Messina) en Monogamia (2010) *Bruja Deino (Graham Hughes) en Furia de titanes (2010) *MacGruber (Will Forte) en MacGruber (2010) *Ted (Rob Huebel) en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *William Roque (Idris Elba) en Los perdedores (2010) *Detective Paul Hodges (Tracy Morgan) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Declan O'Callaghan (Matthew Goode) en Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Puck (Boby Moynihan) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Voces adicionales en El escape perfecto (2009) *Dinesh Patel (Khan Baykal) en Duplicidad (2009) *Profesor Moriarty (Ed Tolputt) en Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Gordon Silberman (Thomas McCarthy) en 2012 (2009) *Ramone (Oscar Nuñez) en La propuesta (2009) *Dennis (Michael Peña) en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Voz en radio en Presagio (2009) *Quinn (Skyler Stone) en Un hogar de cabeza (2009) *Sargento Wilhelm (Alexander Fehling) e Insertos en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Rabino Scott (Simon Helberg) e Insertos en Un hombre serio (2009) *Francis (Aaron Paul) e Insertos en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Frank Fawcett (Jonah Hill) (varios loops) y Padre en The Invention of Lying (2009) (versión de Universal) *Raz-R en (Daniel Newman) en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) *Shaggy Rogers (Nick Palatas) en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Derek Smeath (Robert Stanton) en Loca por las compras (2009) *Rob Shearson (Bug Hall) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) *Yousef (Mousa Kraish) en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) *Isaac "Eyeball" Butler (Rob Brown) en Stop-Loss (2008) *Richie Nix (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Tiro mortal (2008) (redoblaje) *John Grimm (Richmond Arquette) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) *Robert "Fish" Fishman (Rainn Wilson) en El rockero (2008) *Billy Cole (Matthew J. Walters) en Marley y yo (2008) *Voces adicionales en El súper agente 86 (2008) *Voces adicionales en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) *Henry Poole (Luke Wilson) en El milagro de Henry Poole (2008) *Rajneesh (Manu Narayan) en El gurú del amor (2008) *Ulrich (Jason Clarke) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Guardia en Coliseo (Fabrizio Bucci) en Jumper (2008) *Whitaker (Kevin Hefferman) en Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Buzz (Roy Jenkins) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2008) *Hulk (Lou Ferrigno) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Raza (Faran Tahir) en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Ian Meillor (Aaron Abrams) en Una idea brillante (2008) *Bill (Rob Schneider) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Will Davis Jr. en The Express (2008) *Travis (Ben Feldman) en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) *Snake Oiler (Christian Oliver) en Meteoro, la película (2008) *Tighe (Jason Rodriguez) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *Tommy (Daniel Mays) en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *Detective Flores (Cliff Curtis) en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Jesse (Romany Malco) en Patinando a la gloria (2007) *Cheese (Edi Gathegi) en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Dueno del Puerco (Jackson Walker) en The Great Debaters (2007) (2ª versión) *Manny (Jonathan Hernandez) en Antes de partir (2007) *Sr. Smith (Thomas Kretschmann) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Barry Pasternack (Chris Parnell) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) *Nicky Barnes (Cuba Gooding Jr.) e Insertos en Gángster americano (2007) *Nate (Omar Doom) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (versión Zima) *Voces diversas en Transformers (2007) *Sheriff Eben Oleson (Josh Hartnett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Narrador y voces adicionales en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) *Gerente del escensario (Ed Helms) en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Thomas Gabriel (Timothy Olyphant) en Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) *Padre de Arthur (Doug Rand) en Arthur y los minimoys (2007) *Insertos en El títere (2007) *Marcus (Jason Finn) en Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Comandante Zero (Percy Matsemela) en Diamante de sangre (2006) *Juez (Mark Heap) en Confetti (2006) *Nigel (Danny Huston) en Niños del hombre (2006) *Nigel (Greg Ellis) en Garfield 2 (2006) *Frank (John Cho) en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Lazlo Soot (Tommy Flanagan) en La última carta (2006) *Jonah (Matt Keeslar) en El arte de la seducción (2006) *Bobby Cane (Fred Durst) en Población 436 (2006) *Durza (Robert Carlyle) en Eragon (2006) *Zack (Brian White) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Dr. Robert Feedman (Nicholas Gleaves) en En las tinieblas (2006) *Detective Bill Mitchwell (Chiwetel Ejiofor) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Sr. Dascomb (Ben Miles) en V de venganza (2006) *Andy Warhol (Guy Pearce) en Factory Girl (2006) *Harry Flournoy (Mehcad Brooks) en Camino a la gloria (2006) *Profesor de matemáticas (Thomas F. Wilson) en Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) *Guillermo (Richard Montoya) en Nacho Libre (2006) *Han Lue (Sung Kang) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Voces en T.V. en Superman regresa (2006) *Lawrence Feely (Seamus Reilly) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) *Gordon Patrick (Nick Moran) en El cómplice silencioso (2005) *Karol Wojtyla (Piotr Adamczyk) en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) *Derek Bates (Josh Brolin) en Azul extremo (2005) *Narración en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) *Raffles (Vincent Regan) en Danny the Dog (2005) *Freddie Wallis (Max Kasch) en El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Voces adicionales en Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) *Voces adicionales en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) *Chris Kruger (Lucas Black) en Soldado anónimo (2005) *Voces diversas en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Aubrey (Kevin Blatch) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Simón de Cirene (Jarreth Merz) en La pasión de Cristo (2004) *Johnny Saint (Carlos Di Blasi) en El castigador (2004) *Kenny (Michael Weston) en Tiempo de volver (2004) *Dr. Zack Nolan (Ivan Sergei) en 10.5 (2004) *Willis O'Brien (Mark Polish) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *D.J. Drake (Brendan Fraser) en Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Lucian (Michael Sheen) en Inframundo (2003) *Johnny Francis "Spit" Spitieri (David Wenham) en Acosado (2003) *Sedgewick Bell (Emile Hirsch) en Lección de honor (2002) *Reverendo (Sean Pratt) en Eterna juventud (2002) *Christian Turner (Nick Stahl) en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) *Jimmy Smith (Eminem) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) *Michael (David Thornton) en Insólito destino (2002) *Conner (Sean Patrick Flanery) y Joyero (David Lewis) en D-Tox (2002) *Landon Carter (Shane West) en Un amor para recordar (2002) *Voces adicionales en Nancy Drew (2002) *Lizard (David Moscow) en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Edwin (Ja Rule) y Corredor con rastas (David Douglas) en Rápido y furioso (2001) *Miles (Guy Torry) en Animal (2001) *Alan (Gabriel Mann) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Gerard (Ted Kairys) en Legalmente rubia (2001) *Odin James (Mekhi Phifer) en O (2001) (2ª versión) *Jeffrey (Justin Urich) en How High (2001) *Patrick Bateman (Christian Bale) en Psicópata americano (2000) *Teniente Feege Gruber (Peter Dobson) en Drowning Mona (2000) *Wayne (A.J. Buckley) en Círculo vicioso (2000) *Stu (Scott Vickaryous) en La chica de mis sueños (2000) *Sande Pollock (Robert Knott) en Pollock (2000) *Noah (Jimmi Simpson) en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) *Dick (Todd Louiso) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Lonny (Matt MacGrath) en Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) *Smithie (Sean Bridgers) en Escuadrón policíaco (1999) *Keith (Geoffrey Blake) y cocinero en Ed TV (1999) *Zack Tartak (Chad Christ) en Bromas que matan (1999) *Destructor (Harry Shearer) en Pequeños guerreros (1998) *Doug Remer (Matt Stone) en Baseketball (1998) *Hombre de Giancarlo en El invencible (1997) *Malik (Omar Epps) en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Tod Johnstone (Balthazar Getty) en White Squall (1996) *Estudiante (Ryan Kennedy) en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) *Jose (Jon Seda) en 12 monos (1995) *Jack Scagnetti (Tom Sizemore) en Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Pandiller (Caesar Brown) y Sacerdote (Michael Laren) en Candyman (1992) *Charles "Chip" Shreck (Andrew Bryniarski) en Batman Regresa (1992) (redoblaje) *Detective William "Billy" Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) (redoblaje) *Tom "Iceman" Kazansky (Val Kilmer) en Top Gun (1986) (redoblaje) *Brandon Ma (Brandon Lee) en Legado de valor (1986) (redoblaje) *Anunciador de la resistencia en Terminator (1984) (redoblaje) *Mayor Benchley (George DiCenzo) en Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) (redoblaje) *Capitán Quinn (Leonard Rossiter) en Barry Lyndon (1975) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Simon Pegg *James Reech en El cazador de riquezas *James Reech en La ciudad de Argentum et Aurum *James Reech en El corazón de Shi *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs University *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs 6, el continente de papá *Buck Hateports en La Dinospectacular Navidad de Pat Johnsons *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs: El Segundo Capitulo de Halloween *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs 5D *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs 5 *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs 4 *Buck Hateports en Dinosaurs 3 *Heriberto Trubon en Los boxtrolls *Buck en La era de hielo 3 *Buck en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos Andy Samberg *Gallina Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Baby Brent en Lluvia de Hamburguesas Dan Fogler *Zeng en Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno *Zeng en Kung Fu Panda Crispin Glover *Fifi en Open Season 3 *Fifi en Open Season 2 Otros *Roberto en Futurama: el juego de Bender *Carl en La familia del futuro *Igor en Igor *Pirata con bufanda en ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Lady Killer en Lo que el agua se llevó *Furlough en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe *Cuthbert en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Eddy en Todos contra los Ed's *Shelbow en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel *Kenai en Tierra de osos 2 *Fossa en Madagascar *Número 1 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. *Número 1/Puro-Hueso/Eddy en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Hammer en Operación escape *Roper en Aviones *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 2 *Voces adicionales en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *James en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas *José en Una familia espacial *Zeng en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Escarabajo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai (trailer) *Insertos en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Cheezi en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido Películas de anime Hirotaka Suzuoki *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Otros *Kenshin Himura en Samurai X: La película *Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: El Camino hacia el Poder *Voces adicionales en Metrópolis *Tokumaru Tatsumi en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario Anime Shinji Kawada *Shino Aburame en Naruto *Shino Aburame en Naruto Shippūden Toshio Furukawa *Taro Soraname en Dr. Slump: las travesuras de Aralé *Taro Soraname en Dr. Slump 2 Otros *Tomoe en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Ikkaku Madarame en Bleach *Jin / Ruf en Guerras de Genma *Ayudante de George en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Allen Schezar / Susumu Amano en La visión de Escaflowne *Ranma Hinamatsuri en El Ceniciento *Ladrón #2 (ep. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Jun Kitano en Darling *Siegfried Von Schroeder en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Zane Trusdale (ep. 21) / Bation Misawa (ep. 18) / Ojama negro (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Kaede Rukawa (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk *Gazimon / Deramon en Digimon *Gareas Elidd en Candidato de la diosa *Saibaiman / Gran Saiyaman falso asustado / voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z *Voces diversas en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Poseidón/Rey Nutria / Feverman/Dyno-Myte / Reportero / voces diversas en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Masaru Oyamada (ep. 43) en Cyborg 009 *Dr. Yuichiro Hikari en MegaMan NT Warrior *Yang Ching en Soul Hunter Series de TV Paul Wesley *Stefan Salvatore (1ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros *Donnie en O.C. Vidas ajenas Kevin Alejandro *Detective Nate Moretta en Southland *Michael Fernandez en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo Jimmi Simpson *Ryan Bayes en Caso cerrado *Gavin Orsay en House of Cards Drew Roy *Griffin en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo *Griffin en iCarly Zachary Quinto *Chad Warwick en American Horror Story *Oliver Thredson en American Horror Story: Asylum Otros *Chica indiscreta **Shep (Ryan Hansen) **Josh Ellis (Neal Bledsoe) *Private Floyd Tab Talbert en Band of Brothers *Dr. Ephraim Goodweather en The Strain (Corey Stoll) *Tom Haverford en Construyendo un parque *Jack Harkness en Torchwood *Jason Teague (Jensen Ackles), Chad E. Donella (Greg Arkin), Van MacNulty (Jesse Metcalfe) en Smallville *Hiro Nakamura (Masi Oka) en Héroes (2006-2010) *Lost **Jae Lee (Tony Lee) (2005-2006) **Travis (Matt Moore) (2ª temporada, ep. 33) **Sami (Shaun Toub) (3ª temporada, ep. 60) **Duncan Forrester (Shawn Doyle) (4ª temporada, ep. 76) *Paul en New Girl *Charlie Baker (Ian Somerhalder) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Detective Jesse Reese (Shemar Moore) en Aves de Rapiña *Teniente Randy Disher en Monk *Matthew Applewhite en Esposas Desesperadas *Chris King en No Culpes al Koala *Bobby en Primo Skeeter *Jeremías (Luke Perry) en Jeremías *Ryan Howard (3ª temporada, un ep.), Insertos y voces adicionales en La oficina *Bobby Fearless (Mykelti Williamson) en Boomtown *Nathan Colville en Nikita *Insertos de títulos (temp. 3) en La bruja desastrosa *Nick Hobbes (Monster Bobby), Insertos en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Azi, Marcus Gates (Lee Tergesen), Vince Powers, Justin Hankel en Castle *John en Abducidos *Guardia de seguridad y Oficial Jackson en Drake & Josh *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces diversas en Las travesuras de mi hermana Telenovelas brasileñas Reynaldo Gianecchini *Toni (2ª voz) en Terra Esperanza *Ricardo en Mujeres apasionadas *Paco Lambertini/Apolo Sardinha en El color del pecado *Pascoal Da Silva en Belíssima *Dante en Siete pecados *Frederico Lobato en Passione (1ª voz) Otros *Ezequiel (Vladimir Brichta) en Puerto de los Milagros *Gasolina (Eduardo Canuto) en El clon *Ubiraci (Luiz Henrique Nogueira) y Dirceu (joven) (Gabriel Braga Nunes) en Señora del destino *Bahuan (Márcio Garcia) en India, una historia de amor Videojuegos *Sobrevivientes en en Halo 4 *Gnomos / Brian en Fable III *Bumble en Kinectimals *Víctor Ramos en Call of Duty: Ghosts *Gideon en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat X *General Grievous en Disney Infinity *Shino Aburame en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Genji en Overwatch Publicidad *Divertirse el Día del Niño en Perisur con Los Chicos del Barrio (promo para radio) (2007) *Teletón 2007 (voz de Número Uno en el Cuartel General) *Danonino: Mi primera plantita (promo limitado a las pantallas aéreas de la cadena de tiendas Walmart) (2010-2012) *Hora Boomerang (2001-2006) Dirección de doblaje *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo *Kyle XY *Alguien tiene que ceder *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Elvis: Camino a la fama *No es otra tonta película de comida *Proyecto X *Pura suerte *Aceptados *Monk *Halo 4 *Duplicidad *El sustituto *Un niñero sinvergüenza *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos *Hora de aventura (1ª-2ª, 4ª temporada eps. 96-101, 5.2ª-6ª temporada) *Ed, Edd y Eddy (4ª-5ª temporada) *Todos contra los Ed's *Las Chicas Superpoderosas (5ª-6ª temporada) *Noche buena, nina mala *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro *Legalmente rubia *8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Duck Dodgers *Static Shock *Ozzy y Drix *Loonatics *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Pollo Robot *Animatrix *La momia: la serie animada *Bastardos sin gloria *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio *La venganza de la casa del lago *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) *The Fourth Kind (DVD Universal) *Un hombre serio *Bienvenido a Woodstock *Moonrise Kingdom: Un reino bajo la luna *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Los recolectores *Niños del hombre *En las tinieblas *Mi abuela es un peligro *La oficina (temps. 8-9) *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Roswell *Ben 10 (1ª temp) *Ben 10: Omniverse (temps. 5-8) *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar *Columbus Circle *Gears of War: Judgment *VeggieTales en casa (eps. 14-15) Serie American Pie *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor *American Pie: La boda *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Traductor *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Pollo Robot *Loonatics *Gángster americano *Quémese después de leerse *Bastardos sin gloria *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *MacGruber *Los recolectores *Brüno (DVD Universal) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) Serie American Pie *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Serie Triunfos Robados *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar *Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final Adaptador *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Pollo Robot *Loonatics *Gángster americano *Quémese después de leerse *Bastardos sin gloria *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes *MacGruber *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños *Los recolectores *Brüno (DVD Universal) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Universal) Serie American Pie *American Pie: Campamento de bandas *American Pie: La milla al desnudo *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta *American Pie 7: La guía del amor Serie Triunfos Robados *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar *Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final Cortos animados *Ciudad Cartoon Network - Número 1, Lazlo *Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks - Rey Helado Categoría:Actores De Doblaje